Tidak Ada Siaran Ulang!
by Persona-Desconocida
Summary: Kazuha kesal karena Heiji tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin pemuda itu ingin katakan padanya kemarin saat mereka disekap Misari Ito/"Kau kenapa sih? Sedang PMS?"/"Yang mau kukatakan waktu itu adalah—"/Argh, sial! Kenapa ia justru melamun saat itu?/ First fic here, Rnr please


Hola semuanya! Perkenalkan, namaku Arthur no Suzuka Aneue, terserah Anda mau manggil apa :D

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya :3

* * *

.

.

Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama

Tidak Ada Siaran Ulang © Arthur no Suzuka Aneue

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, Cacat tingkat dewa, dan sejenisnya

Based on Detective Conan Volume 38 and 39

.

.

* * *

Toyama Kazuha memandangi lautan awan di luar jendela pesawat dengan tatapan kesal. Dagunya ia tumpukan pada tangan kanan dan kedua pipinya ia kembungkan. Ia masih kesal perihal Heiji yang tak mau jujur padanya mengenai apa yang ingin ia katakan saat mereka disekap berdua kemarin.

Kazuha masih ingat betul kata-kata Heiji saat itu. Dengan wajahnya yang tak memancarkan ketakutan sedikit pun meski sebuah senjata api mencium pelipisnya, ia berkata bahwa ia memang benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada gadis itu dan sudah lama ia ingin mengatakannya.

Gadis itu juga masih ingat ketika Heiji mengatakan kalau pemuda berkulit hitam tersebut akan mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah lama ingin ia katakan pada Kazuha sampai gadis itu bosan mendengarnya jika mereka selamat dari cengkeraman Ito Misari, sang pengacara iblis.

Pada awalnya gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu tersebut berpikir kalau mungkin saja Heiji akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sensitif padanya. Dengan kata lain, Heiji akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

Pada akhirnya, Heiji justru mengatakan hal yang membuat harapannya pupus seketika. Pemuda hitam berlogat Kansai itu justru membuatnya kesal karena kata-katanya. Dasar pemuda tukang bohong! Dasar _tsundere _tingkat akut!

Sekali lagi, Kazuha mengembuskan napas keras-keras dengan sengaja, agar pemuda berkulit hitam yang duduk di sampingnya itu menyadari kalau ia kesal.

Dan berhasil. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kau kenapa sih? Sedang PMS?" tanya pemuda itu asal.

"Bu-bukan, Bodoh! Bukan itu!" seru Kazuha cepat dengan wajah memerah tanpa memandang wajah Heiji. Beberapa penumpang pesawat yang berada di sekitar mereka terlihat terganggu karena suara mereka terlalu keras.

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Kazuha bertanya balik sambil kembali mendengus kesal tanpa sedikit pun melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kesal karena kita tak bisa mampir lebih lama di tempat Ran?"

Rahang Kazuha mengeras. Kenapa pemuda ini bodoh sekali sih? Tentu saja bukan karena itu, 'kan? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa pula ia bisa menyukai pemuda tidak peka sepertinya?

Kazuha hanya menggeleng sebagai pengganti jawaban.

"Kau marah karena kita tidak jadi ke Tropical Land?"

Ampun! Tidak mungkin hanya karena masalah sepele macam itu, 'kan? Bahkan anak kecil seperti Conan pun pasti akan tahu bukan itu alasan kekesalannya saat ini.

"Kau kesal karena aku terlalu serius mengurus kasus kebakaran kemarin?"

Demi Conan yang memakai kacamata! Kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini kadang bisa lebih bodoh dan tidak peka daripada bocah kelas satu SD sih?

"Oh, ayolah! Aku kesal karena kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan padaku saat kita disekap oleh Ito Misari!" seru Kazuha akhirnya. Ia kehabisan kesabaran. Sepertinya suaranya terlalu keras hingga salah seorang pramugari menegur mereka untuk lebih tenang.

"Kau marah hanya karena itu?" bisik Heiji dengan nada tidak percaya. Sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat. Ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia heran.

Kazuha semakin kesal. Hanya karena 'itu' dia bilang? Ya ampun, pemuda itu membuatnya berharap tinggi kemudian mengempaskannya ke bumi begitu saja! Hal yang wajar kalau ia marah, bukan?

Kazuha tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih asyik menatapi lautan awan di luar sana. Menurut gadis itu, memandangi awan yang bergerak di sekitar pesawat yang mereka tumpangi terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus melihat wajah pemuda bodoh itu.

Melihat Kazuha yang tak kunjung mau melihat ke arahnya, akhirnya Heiji menyerah dan mendesah keras. "Oke, aku akan mengatakannya. Puas kau?"

Kazuha masih tetap diam dan tidak menoleh tapi matanya melirik Heiji. Ia benar-benar kembali berharap sekarang. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, pipinya sudah merona merah.

"Yang mau kukatakan waktu itu adalah—"

Semoga saja pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Kazuha sejak lama. Sama seperti Kazuha mencintai pemuda itu. Semoga saja. Semoga saja. Semoga saja. Semoga saja pemuda itu tak mengempaskannya ke bumi keras-keras seperti kemarin lagi. Semoga saja. Semoga saja. Semoga saja.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kazuha. Sudah sejak lama..."

Semoga saja Heiji tak lagi membuatnya kecewa bera—apa? Tadi pemuda berkulit hitam itu bilang apa?

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak dengar. Bisa tolong ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Kazuha dengan polosnya. Kali ini ia menoleh cepat ke arah Heiji.

Argh, sial! Kenapa ketika akhirnya pemuda itu mengatakannya ia malah melamun dan akhirnya tidak mendengarnya? Sial! Sial! Sial!

Rahang pemuda itu mengeras dan otot di sekitar pelipis hitamnya mengencang. Semburat merah yang sempat menghiasi kedua pipinya lenyap seketika. Tampak sekali kalau pemuda itu kesal. "Tidak ada siaran ulang!" serunya keras-keras.

"A-apa? Oh, ayolah, Heiji. Ulangi sekali lagi. Sekali lagi saja! Aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu kali ini! Aku janji!" seru Kazuha setengah merengek.

Kali ini Heiji yang justru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia kesal setengah mati pada gadis itu sekarang. Memangnya gadis itu pikir ia bisa kembali mengutarakan perasaannya seperti tadi? Tidak semudah itu tahu!

Heiji orang yang munafik alias _tsundere_ dan semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu itu. Dan karena itulah bagi Heiji, butuh usaha sangat besar hanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya seperti tadi.

Pemuda itu terus merutuk dalam hati. Merutuki kenapa di saat seperti itu Kazuha justru melamun dan tidak mendengarkannya. Sekarang ia akhirnya menyesal sendiri karena tidak mendengar, 'kan? Salah sendiri ia tidak mendengar. Seberapa keras pun gadis itu meminta, merengek, dan memohon padanya nanti, ia tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Pokoknya, tidak ada siaran ulang!

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas #digampar rame-rame sama reader

AAARGH, udah lama gak nulis jadi jelek gini penulisanku TAT

Idenya muncul spontan dan spontan pula langsung kuketik. Maap banget ya idenya absurd gini #samakayakauthornya

Akhir kata, mohon review-nya ya TT-TT


End file.
